


Out of the Darkness

by My_Destiel_Romance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Bullied Castiel, Bully Dean, Dark, Graphic Description, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Self-Harm, Suicidal Castiel, graphic depictions of self harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7117153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Destiel_Romance/pseuds/My_Destiel_Romance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has always been in the darkness never in the light. After moving Castiel has to face even more challenges with new bullies which includes a green eyed boy. But not only does Cas have to deal with bullies but his problems at home. Until he is almost pushed past the breaking point when something suddenly changes in Castiel's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning of hell again

**Author's Note:**

> By the way this is my first fanfiction and yes I know this sucks.

Castiel never really fit in he always stuck out for some reason. He never understood this as a child he just wanted to be normal he didn’t want this why did God make him this way. Why him of all people he had enough problems. And then he moved and what little stability he had crashed down from underneath him. 

* * *  
Great! A new school with new bullies and new people to make fun of me. I was just getting use to all the torment I got at my old school but now I have to deal with a whole new bread of bullies who I know nothing about. 

Well might as well get in class will start soon and I still need to go to the office and get my schedule, find my locker, and avoid just about anyone who could potentially be a bully (everyone). 

Then all of a sudden I’m nocked off my feet. Great too late for staying away from bullies. And that’s exactly what it was but. My. God. His eyes I just couldn’t stop looking at them until I realized he’s the one who knocked me down but still he was beautiful. And is now laughing at me with a group of what I would say 7 other people besides the beautiful green eyed boy. 

“What are you looking at” the green eyed boy said with a slight grin on his face. Then I felt a sharp pain on the side of my face and then fell back on the ground. “That’s for looking at me like that and this is for still being here” he said as he kicked me in the ribs.

The pack of laughing hyenas walked away after a few more kicks. Well, already I have found the assholes of the school that I will be dealing with for the school year. Great!

I make it to the office without meeting anymore jackasses get my schedule and I’m off to class. I have no problems the first half of school besides the green eyed boy and his friends. I kept finding myself thinking about him I don’t know why. Wait I do know why it was his overwhelming perfection his eyes, his kissable lips, and the little freckles that littered his face. No Castiel he was the jackass that knocked you down and beat you up this morning stop it. Lunch I read in the library and meet a nice boy who goes by the name of Kevin who seems to want to be friends but I will probably be avoiding in the end. After lunch I finish school and I start on my way to home. It’s nice to have my house only 5 blocks from school so I will only have to walk 40 minutes. 

Even though I don’t know if I want to be home it’s not much better than school. On the rest of the way home I just mentally prepare myself and tell myself maybe Mom will be in a good mood today I mean a new house new neighborhood she should be happy. Right?

When I got home I was wrong Mom was passed out on the couch which means she did not have a very good day. I never understood why all the bad stuff seem to happen to me of all people it’s not like I have enough problems with a new house, or being gay, or ontop of that having an abusive alcoholic for a mother and an abusive father that’s never home but when he is can do much worse stuff than Mom can. 

I go upstairs to my room turn fall out boy on and start doing my homework and yes I have homework on the first day of school.


	2. Behind closed doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone know Castiel suffers from bullying but do they know what happens behind closed doors.

“CASTIEL!” 

Oh no my Mother’s awake this did not mean good things. I walk down the stairs and I’m immediately greeted by a slap across the face. My mother could hit hard if she wanted to one time she knocked me out with just one slap I didn’t wake up till the next morning with a cut of my face and few other bruises ware his mother obviously started kicking him because he was passed out and wouldn’t wake up. After that she never hit Castiel that hard because the next day his father came home and he doesn’t like it when she in his words “punishes” me he likes to do that himself. I forced myself away from thinking about that.

I got back up from my mothers slap only to be greeted with a plate being smashed on my head. She started to yell at me about not making dinner and going upstairs. I didn’t make much sense of all of want she said but I knew she wasn’t going to be doing anything else to me tonight because my father was suppose to be coming tonight. I don’t know if I take confort in knowing my mother couldn’t do anything else to me or terror because my father was coming tonight. He was due to arrive in about 3 hours.

My mother stopped yelling and left the room I started to make a good meal for my fathers return. I was making steak with mashed potatoes, and corn my fathers favorite but knowing him he will fine one small detail wrong about it and the “punish” me for it. Sometime I feel like he just wants to punish me just for his pleasure. My mother didn’t mind the way he punished me as long as he didn’t find out she had hit me earlier she was fine with it.

* * *

7:00 p.m. 

“Dad’s home” I practically shiver when I say this to my mother she of course doesn’t care or notice. She just quickly tidies up the T.V. room and herself she made sure that she took a 30 minute shower to get all the alcohol smell off. Which I’m thankful for I don’t like my mother but I still don’t like to see her get hurt.

“So Castiel what have you been up to?” his father asked him

“Oh! nothing much just trying to adjust to the new school and keeping my grades up” looking at my feet not making any eye contact with fear of punishment if I did.

“Welcome home Zachariah” my mother said with a fake smile

“Thank you Amara” my father said without the smallest smile “So what’s for dinner I’m starving” he looks towards me knowing I make dinner.

“Steak, mashed potatoes, and corn or favorite” I said still looking at the ground “It will be ready in about fifteen minute if I can be excused to go grill the steaks.”

“Yes Castiel, you can go finish making dinner even though you should have had it ready by now” he responded with a quick slap across the face.

Castiel quickly goes to turn the grill on and put the steaks on as quickly as possible not even hearing what his parents started to talk about as he leaves the room. He just needs to concentrate on the steaks making sure that they are perfectly cooked so his father doesn’t get made. He seemed to be in a good mood so maybe he won’t punish Castiel tonight. 

Castiel’s father has a very good job so when they moved he made sure they got a big house and made sure there was an extra bedroom on the opposite side of the house from his room for punishments. Castiel’s father would come home every two weeks and stay for two or three days Castiel loved his father he has some good memories with him when he was younger before the punishments and abuse started. His father would take him to the park and have picnics with just the three of them but that was before his big job came and he was away for weeks at a time and started to hate Castiel. 

Castiel quickly snapped out of his train of thought remembering the steaks. He goes to check on them and thank the Lord they are perfect. He takes them off the grill and sets the table and calls out to his parents “Dinner Time”. Castiel of course gives his father the best steak of the three and then gives his mother the second best and he eats the one burnt steak that he left on the grill for too long. Dinner was quiet and the all of a sudden Castiel’s fears came true as his father spoke.

“Castiel this steak is way too dry, why would you even think of feeding this to me?”

“I’m s-sorry sir, if you want I can go make a new one for you on the grill if would like.”

“No I’ve lost my appetite because of this horrible excuse you would call food” he said with disgust in his voice “You know that this kind of behavior can not go unpunished right.”

“Yes Sir I understand” I was so close to being able to sleep without horrible nighmares.

“Then you know where to meet me after dinner” He said with slightest bit of what I would call anticipation or excitement. 

“Yes Sir I know” I said full of dread and sadness I was so close

* * *

That night was worse than all the other times not only did he “punish” me for over an hour but he seemed to just go for it. He just kept going and going and going he was gone for long than he usually is. A month was the longest he has ever been gone for and he seemed to be entranced with all the scared and fresh lines that littered my chest from cutting. 

The memories of last night was searing it’s way into my memory once again at the worst moment too. I was doubled over in pain from the punch that came at full force from the green eyed boy that I’ve learned that his name is Dean Dean Winchester. 

“What you’re not going to fight back” he said with a laugh “it’s not fun when you don’t fight back. Come on Cassie get up” I was quickly brought to my feet again not even 6 inches away from Dean’s face “That wasn’t a suggestion” He said gritting his teeth holding me up by the collar of my shirt.

The rest of Dean crew had arrive by the time I was on my feet again. All of them which I’ve learned their names too. Crowley, Meg, Azazel, Alaster who enjoyed kicking the shit out of me, Ruby, Naomi, and Lucifer which was an ironic name for him sense he just liked making my life a living hell. Still no one was worse than Dean though it’s like I killed his father or something he was determined to make me into his punching bag everyday.

“So you’re smart and you’re a little rich boy are you” dean said clenching his teeth even more if that’s even possible “lets see how smart you really are now why don’t we” letting out a little smile. I was soon dragged to the schools outside swimming pool. My eyes filled with terror when I saw the pool and Dean must have seen because he smiled and started to talk.

“So can you swim Cassie?” he said with a smile “because if not that would be a shame …… for you of course not us”.

“I can swim for you information” I said and the whispered “just not that well”

“Well then what was that look you gave the pool when you first saw it?” he said with a fake concerned tone. As I gave him a bite me look. “Well looks like someone’s feisty today aren’t we Cassie”

“One my name isn’t Cassie it’s Castiel” I don’t know why I’m fighting back I know it will only make it worse but what the hell I definitely have nothing to loss at this point in life my Dad has made sure of that. “And two you have no clue about anything do you?”

Dean looked shocked that I talked back to him but he is the one who told me “It’s not fun when you don’t fight back” but then Dean just smiled and turned to Crowley and said “throw him in” and then water was everywhere and I hear laughing and footsteps. I wait a minute before I rise from below the water. 

“Damn it everything is soaked I’ll have to wait to go home or I’ll be punished for ruining my clothes. Well looks like I’m taking a walk”


	3. Why? Why me? Why this?

Dean’s POV 

I don’t know why but this kid just looked like he didn’t know pain like I did. So what do I do I knock him over from behind and I turn around to high five Alastar and I see them. My. God. His eyes Their just like the most beautiful ocean I’ve ever seen. And then I notice he’s staring right back at me with first with confusion and then the realization I’m the one who knocked him down and then I saw it. 

The pain and betrayal that I’m oh so familiar with even too familiar with and then I see anger. I think for a split second and then notice Crowley, Alastar, Meg, Naomi, Lucifer, Ruby, and Azazel are watching me so I throw a punch to satisfy them I say something but I already forget what I said because I’m now kicking him.

NO SNAP OUT OF THIS DEAN STOP IT NOW! He is obviously from a rich family with those nice clothes, nice shoes, and fuck is he wearing a tie…….to school. That look he gave of pain was obviously from being bullied but that was his fault for well wearing that. Then I walk away from Mr. perfect and start heading to my first period class thinking about Mr. perfect.

Everyone will know now how perfect his life is by next week and he will probably be the most hated person in the school. He has a perfect family with a Dad with a good job who doesn’t punch you in the face when ever he takes a sip of alcohol and actually have a Mother that will make dinner and be loving. The I thought about him the more I grew to hate him no loth him. Ever sense the first time I hated him even how he stands it’s proper posture and everything.

* * *

The rest of the day went fine. I got home driving home in baby (of course) and pick up Sam from the middle school. Dad’s car isn’t home so that means Sam and I are going to be fine for now. 

“You hungry Sammy?” I ask Sammy

“Is that even a question?” Sammy says looking at me “I’m always hungry and my name isn’t Sammy it’s Sam. Jerk!”

“Bitch” I say looking at him with a smile “how does mac n’ cheese sound?”

“Fine with me” Sam says 

I start to make the mac n’ cheese ask Sam how his day was he says good. He asks me how my day was and I say it was fine. The night goes on as normal we eat our food and there’s a knock at the door. 

“Who could that be no one comes here this late at night?” Sam says look at Dean confused

Well it wouldn’t be the first time we had a surprise visitor with Dad and so of his….. friends that come over from time to time. But Sam was right it is weird for some one to actually nock on the door. Either way if it our father and he’s waiting at the door he will be pissed if we wait too long to open the door, but on the other hand if it isn’t him than who could it be. Maybe a neighbor or one of my friends but why would they be coming at this time at night.

Well I say friends but they actually are just people that I hang out with and I hate with just about everything in me. Crowley and Ruby are probably the only people I actually like out of the people I hang out with. Everybody else are just utter dickheads and assholes. As I was think my train of though was immediately disrupted by the door opening in the loudest was possible as Dad barges through unsteadily and obviously drunk. This does not mean we are going to have a very good night.

I flash Sam a look to go to his room as lock the door. He looks back hesitantly but then obeys. “Dad, are you okay?” I ask as soon as make sure Sam is in his room with the door shut and I hear a click.

“What took you so damn long to answer the door?!” John says slurring his words a little bit. Well actually a lot but still. “Why didn’t you answer the damn door boy I thought I taught you better than being a fucking asshole that doesn’t even open the damn door for his fucking father!”

I could feel my fist clenching up tight as I responded. “We didn’t know who was at the door and I was still think if I should open the door.” I automatically regretted saying the word as they came out of my mouth because I was immediately answered with a punch to the face. Even though John was drunk he seems to always hit harder then when he sober. 

“Did I fucking teach you to think about answering to door?!” John said only 5 inches away from Dean’s face holding on to the collar of Dean’s shirt. So close that he spit in Dean’s eye as he said the words. “Huh! Did I boy?”

“No, no you didn’t” Dean says a little bit more pathetic then he meant to. As another punch at full force hits him in the gut and he’s now on the floor clutching his gut which he knows now will be bruised in the morning from the punch. Still he know John is in one of those moods this defiantly not the worst he can and will do to him tonight.

Dean is soon hit with a few hard kicks in the ribs from John. John lifts Dean’s head up by his hair yelling something Dean couldn’t and didn’t really want to understand and then when he didn’t respond to what ever John had said John quickly throws Dean’s head to the ground. John quickly then kick the living shit of Dean and the last thing he feels is a kick to the face and then everything went black.

* * *

Dean woke up feeling like shit and Sammy kneeled over shaking him to see if he was alive. For a minute he just layed there and stared are a petrified Sam. Dean finally found the will to sit up but immediately puked on the floor beside him. He could hear Sam gag as he puked but he couldn’t help it it just came out. He looks outside and he can see it’s still night when he hears Sam says something. “It’s 9:08 now you’ve been out for about an hour Dad left soon after you passed out”

“Did he come into you room?” Dean asked him with a concerned look in his eyes.

“No he just left after you passed out” Sam said “but don’t worry about me when you look like complete and total shit.”

“Well I’ll be fine Dad’s done worse before in less the time.” Dean says “I just need to get myself cleaned up and get to bed for school tomorrow you should do the same thing.”

“Okay, but you need to promise me that you will clean up yourself and then go to bed.” 

“Fine Sam I’ll go to bed after I clean myself up” I say seeing him loose some tension as I say it.

I go into the bathroom and get myself cleaned up and take a shower. I will defiantly have some bruises tomorrow for school but still not that bad. I change into my plain plaid p.j. pants and white t-shirt and head to bed. Just thinking for a few minutes about our new victim at school. 

* * *

Castiel’s POV 

“What the hell haven’t these clothes dried yet it’s been 4 hours and I’m getting tired of walking.” Castiel says out loud to himself when he is suddenly greeted by and older man probably in his mid 40s. “Oh hello sir” and the man just looks at him with this disgusted look on his face.

“You are just another ungrateful little asshole aren’t you” the man says. Castiel doesn’t understand he doesn’t even know this man and he was just being nice. He decided to just walk on when he is hit with a punch harder than anything he’s ever felt hit him right in the jaw. The punch is so hard Castiel is knocked off his feet and falls of the ground holding his now bleeding jaw. “You’re just like everyone else your age greedy, ungrateful, spoiled little brats!” and then kicks Cas in the gut so hard Cas thinks he will just kick all the way through Castiel’s abdomen. 

“Sir I think you have the wrong person I don’t know who you are.” Castiel says as he slowly stands back up clutching his abdomen and trying to walk away when he feels the man grabs the back of his collar and throw him on the concert hard. Then before Castiel knows it the man is on top of him and punching the living shit out of him like he just stole everything he had or killed his son. All Castiel can do is try to defend himself by having his arms up trying to block and failing the very strong punches from this mystery man. 

 

Castiel can feel blood dripping from his nose and all over his face. He can feel his face puffing after the continuous punches from the man who is still punching, kicking, and beating the shit of him with his fists, feet, and anything that is on the ground around him. This turns out badly for Castiel because there’s quite a selection for him to choose from. There are metal bars, beer bottles, and large pieces of wood. 

Castiel to his dismay can hear him pick up a beer bottle and the he hears him break it so there are sharp shards of glass at the end of the beer bottle. Castiel can barely see anything red nut he can see this man walk around to his leg and start carving into it. Castiel at first fights back with everything he has because the pain is unbearable but after a minute he just stops and accepts his fate. He’s going to die, he’s going to die on a sidewalk in a neighborhood with no one in it but an old drunk man who he doesn’t even know. Great! 

Castiel hadn’t noticed that he was screaming until his throat was just as sore as the rest of his body. Castiel also hadn’t noticed that the man was laughing his pain and was saying things that he didn’t quite hear but heard a few snippets. Like “you brought this upon yourself” and “the only reason your alive in the first place is because you mother didn’t want to get an abortion”. Castiel didn’t get what he was saying for the most part or why he was attacking him of all people. 

The only thing Castiel could understand was he could see red. And he could feel a thick liquid growing into a large puddle around him which he assumed was a mixture of tears and his own blood. Castiel’s face just continued to grow with swelling and bruises. His vision that was already filled with tears was slowly growing black. He was going to die, this was the end of everything he’s has been through and all Castiel could keep thinking about was.

Finally!

And then he heard a yell come from somebody but he didn’t see who it was because everything went black and numb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I understand this chapter is a little graphic and I'm sorry it just happen. Feel free to leave a comment on either how you liked it or how much you hate it.


	4. What's wrong with this picture?

Castiel POV 

The first thing I feel is nothing just nothing. I open my eyes and I’m blinded by the indescribable white light that I saw. Light nothing else. I couldn’t hear anything. It’s like I walked into a room that had walls of just a blinding white light. Wait. Am I dead is that what this is heaven. Even if I was dead why would I be in heaven I have done so much wrong. I’m damaged goods, I harm myself, and I am gay. I though heaven was for the pure and innocent not for people like me. 

Wait wear is the light going the light is slowly dimming and a little color is coming into the picture. Where am I? Why can’t I hear anything? And then it hit me I remembered everything. All of it the pain the feeling of someone carving into me like I was a piece of wood. I go to touch my leg where the man had been carving but I. I can’t move. Why can’t I move and hear? 

Wait is that bit of color. Moving? I’m I laying down not standing up. What is happening right now. 

Where am I?

* * * 

“DEAN! DEAN!” Dean heard Sam calling for him from above him.

“What Sam?” I said still grungy from sleeping only a minute before.

“DAD’S ATTACKED SOMEONE!” Sam said franticly. I shot wide awake with the though of their father attacking some else beside him. Who could it be? Was it an innocent little kid or was it a well able to defend themselves adult. 

“The cops said it was a teenager about the same age as you actually” Sam said sounding a little less frantic than before. “They said the attack was very brutal and merciless…..and……..he almost killed him.”

I sat there stunned. Was this really happening? “Did they say the name of the teenager that was attacked?” I said with a lot of worry in my voice. My father attacked an 18 year old kid almost to death. I knew he was brutal but this is just a bit too far even for him.

“Yeah, his name is Castiel Noo-vak” Sam said a little bit unsure of himself. “I think that’s how you pronounce it.

“Castiel Novak? I’ve heard that name before. Do you know if he goes to our school?” I said a little unsteady

“No I don’t really recognize the name this is a small town I usually can tell who it is by just a name, I see most of the people at school.” Sammy said rambling on as usual. “The last name doesn’t even sound familiar.”

“Okay okay Sammy did the cops say if we were able to visit dad or this said Castiel?” I said with a questioning tone.

“Yes and no we can visit the victim but not dad. Dad is under loack and key apparently because of how brutal it was and apparently they still don’t know if the guy is going to live or die.” Sam said with a slight shutter at the end. Man Sam must of annoyed the crap out of these cops to get all this information. “The hospital is St. Joseph hospital.” Thanks Sam it’s not like there’s more than one hospital in this tiny town.

“Okay then what are we waiting for let’s get going to the hospital.” I said getting out of bed starting to get dressed. 

After I got dressed Sam and I skipped breakfast and headed over to the hospital.

“So how serious was this guy hurt again?” I said

“They said he was in critical care” Sam said

“Wow I knew dad could hit hard but really critical care?”

“Well apparently he found a broken beer bottle and started carving into the guys leg or something like that. That also said that he lost A LOT of blood.” I could tell by the sound of Sam’s voice that when he said A LOT he meant it.

“Oh WOW! Poor guy he must be in a lot of pain.” 

We finally arrived to the hospital where we went to the front desk and asked for the room of a “Castiel Novak” and the lady at the desk lead us to a room and said “I would brace yourselves the poor guy. He’s in really bad condition. It’s a mearical he made it to the hospital” I could tell by “Tessa’s” eyes that she really meant BAD condition. 

Sam and I walked into the the room and. OH MY LORD! The guy isn’t even awake and he’s been hooked up to more machines than I can count. He’s all bruised up and puffy and his right leg is covered in bandages. His left arm is in a cast but his right arm just seems to be unscaved beside an few bandages and bruises but that was it. I also notice his skin had a slight red tint to it oh please don’t let that be from blood please don’t let it be from blood. I start to head to the side of the bed and up to his face to see if I can maybe see who it is. At first I can’t tell who it is and then. It hits me. He’s the new kid from the other day. My “friends and I through him a pool. SHIT! He shouldn’t be here. Why couldn’t the old drunk beat up someone who deserved it, not an innocent kid.

Then as I’m looking at his face his eye suddenly shoot open he’s calm for a moment and then he looks at me and one of the monitors start beeping and he looks terrified. The nurse comes running in and see’s that he’s awake and then tells me to step back. She seemed to know just what to do because he seems to have calmed down in just under a minute.

* * *

Castiel’s POV 

It was all calm and color was starting to come back. But then. BAM! Green the most beautiful color and shade I have every seen and it was calming but then I realized it was Dean he was standing over me and I just freaked out. WHY IS HE HERE? And before I know it I’m hyperventilating and a nurse is rushing to my side and everything goes black again but still I heard nothing.

* * *

Dean’s POV 

Castiel was laying there limp and I didn’t really understand what was happening but before I knew it I was on the floor after a man had pushed me out of the way and to Castiel’s bedside. I assume that’s his Dad with his obviously expensive suit and perfect hygiene. Before I knew it I was loathing the guy again for having such a perfect life when he had just gotten a dead mother and an old drunk who was now in prison. Sam came up from behind me and started the whisper. “Dean you okay?!? Your clenching your fist pretty hard your knuckles are white.”

“I’m fine Sammy don’t worry about me.” I said in a reassuring voice to Sam. 

Then the man by Castiel’s bedside started to speak. “Who are you two? Why are you here with my son? Do you know him?” he said cocking his head just slightly like I’ve seen Castiel do before.

Sam spoke up from behind me. “My name is Sam and this is my older brother Dean. We didn’t have the pleasure of meeting you son but we came to see how he was doing.”

“If you don’t know him and your now friends then why are you visiting him?” Castiel’s father said with curiosity. Sam and I looked at each other exchanging looks trying to figure out if we should tell him that our father was the one who did this to his son. Who he so obviously loves because he has this crazed look in his eye like he couldn’t live without him. I wonder what that was like when Sam all of the sudden started to talk.

“We are the sons of the attacker that attack your son sir and we were here to apologize for our father’s behavior and what happened to your son.” Sam said swiftly and professionally. I looked at Sam in the eyes and then I saw terror in his eyes and I look over the Castiel’s father who looked livid. 

“Your father did this to my son! AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO COME IN HERE AND JUST STAND THERE AS MY SON IS LAYING HERE BECAUSE OF YOUR FATHER!” The father said as his voice slowly grew into a loud yell. Sam was speechless but soon Tessa the nurse was in the room telling Castiel’s father to calm down.

“Mr. Novak” She said in a coaxing voice “Mr. Novak calm down it’s going to be okay. Castiel woke up earlier about 15 minutes ago but be injected him with some medicine to keep him asleep for now. He was starting to have a panic attack and he’s in a lot of pain.” Mr. Novak calmed down dramatically.

“Will he survive?” he said asking the nurse with a worried tone though there was just something off about his worry. Like he was worried for the wrong reasons.

“His waking up so early is a good sign though it will be some time before he can come out of the hospital, but he seems like a strong kid and we think he will live through this attack. It will be about another 2 months before he can come out of the hospital at the least but no more than 4 months at most. He won’t be completely healed until about a year but we have no idea about his psychological state that might take years to recover from the trauma he just went through.” Tessa said it with a sweet soft voice that just made the horrible news soothing to the ears. Even though this father was just told that his son might not be able to come home for another 4 months he seemed like he was okay with it and worried about something else. I wonder what that is. 

“I want you two to leave. If you didn’t know Castiel when he was awake and the only connection to him is that your father is the one that attacked him and made him like this.” Castiel’s father said with a bit of anger and certainty. Tessa looked like she agreed with it too and she lead us out of the way. 

“Was is just me or did Castiel’s father seem like he was hiding something and wasn’t really worried about his son?” Sam said looking at me 

“Yeah I don’t know why but he seemed worried but just not worried about Castiel’s well being.” I said looking at Sam with a little bit of a worried look on my face. No No No I’m not going to feel sorry for a little rich boy yes I feel a little guilty for him that my father is the one that attack him when it should have been me that he beat the shit out of. But he has his father there with him and by the way I heard it he’s going to live and maybe this is just what he needed to set him straight. Maybe he won’t think he’s so much better than everybody else with that little rich boy smirch that he has on when he’s obviously thinking about how he’s sooo much better that everyone else. I guess it’s fair that his father has something to hide after all all families have secrets I guess the father might just be tired. From work or something yeah that’s it he’s just tired.

Besides what could a little rich kid have wrong in his life he has everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long to update I've had a lot to do lately.


	5. Hear I Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I was going to post this chapter on Monday but the first week of school and marching band got in the way so here it is. I'm working on the next chapter so hope you like it. And yes I know it's short.

Castiel’s POV  
It’s been a month sense the attack and my father has gone back to work and stop visiting me. Thank God! Even though I can’t hear him doesn’t make it any less ackward. The doctors say or write that my hearing should return soon enough but it might take a month or two more. They also told me that my left arm is broken and that the attacker had carved into my leg the words “DIE FAG” very deep into my right leg. The police asked me some questions like if I knew the man and if he was drunk. I start to go back to school in a week witch I’m not sure if I’m excited for or not because I know Dean and his crew will be there and even though I’ve only really been to school for 2 days I still know they are going to love this disability of me not being able to hear. And they will just sneak up on me. But I have to deal with my parents when I go home in 2 days and I’m even less excited about that. 

Dean’s POV   
“So apparently that Castiel kid is getting out of the hospital and is comeing back to school next Monday.” Lucifer said with a sneer “I’m thinking we should probably give him a good old welcome back to school. To make sure he didn’t forget about us.”

“I’m in” Alaster said

“Wait I don’t think that’s the smartest idea I heard he has a broken leg and rumor has it that he lost his hearing.” Crowley says a little worried. I agreed with Crowley in my head but didn’t say anything out loud.

“Well if that’s so then it will be easier to sneak up on him” Alaster sneered “And we can be nice just for you and avoid his broken arm and go easy on him……. at first.” 

The day went by as usual picked a few kids after school and then I go home just to be greeted by an empty house because dad is still in prison for attacking Castiel. He will be there for at least another year. So I had to get a job at Ellen’s dinner which isn’t that bad because now we have to money for more than just mac and cheese. 

So I get ready for work because I have to be there in 20 minutes and it’s only a block away so I can walk there. I leave a note on the counter for Sam and head out for work.

~~~Time skip two days~~~

Castiel POV 

Great todays the day I go back to hell. I hear Tessa open the door as she shut the door she took the dry erase board and wrote. “Hey buddy you ready to go home?”

In my head I mentally say no but then I respond “sure” on my dry erase board. I was not looking forward to getting home only to be punished by my father who I couldn’t hear thank God, but I could tell what he was planning as the last time he visited he left with a horrible grin when Tessa told him I would be leaving soon. Then I have to deal with a whole new level of hell at school Great!

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Tessa tapping me on the shoulder and showing me what she wrote on her board. “Are you feeling okay?” and when I pointed to the yes she had drawn on her board. And then she wrote “then it’s time to get dressed”. I knoded my head yes so I start to get up as Tessa leaves the room so I can get changed. My mother is suppose to be here soon. 

While I was in the hospital the doctors saw all of my self harm scars from burning and cutting on my chest and told my parents. My Father of course already knew and just pretented to be upset even though he was upset at me when I first started self harming because I was putting blemishes on his play thing but after that he found it “fun” to press down on the fresh cuts and burn that littered my skin during my punishments. He loved seeing my reactions when he would suddenly rub a fresh cut till it started to bleed again. 

The doctors of coarse worried about me and sent a therapist in to see if that would help me but I just pretended like it did so that they would stop sending him into my room every day. I have no intentions to stop self harming, just like my father has no intention to stop punishing me, and just like how Dean Winchester has no intentions to stop make my daily school life even more of a living hell. 

Tessa came back into the room when I was finished getting dressed. She needed to do a quick check up on my arm and leg. It’s 10:46 now and my mom is taking me home at 11:30. So after Tessa’s check up on my arm and leg I will have about 45 minutes of peace.


	6. There's No Place like Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's been like two month sense I updated but I've been busy with Marching Band, High school, personal problems, and more so Sorry and I am working on another chapter with more content in it so I hope you enjoy.

Castiels POV   
I was suddenly interrupted from my Bleach manga by Tessa tapping me on the shoulder. I found an interest in manga and anime while I was in the hospital because I can’t listen to my Fall out Boy, Panic! At the disco, or Twenty one Pilots. I can just read through a manga see the pictures and hear the voices in my head it’s great. I started to watch anime I couldn’t hear it but the subtitles that are there already because I can’t speak Japanese so either way I was able to watch anime and I finish a lot of really good anime like Sword art Online, Blue exorcist, Kill la kill, and many more. You could say I’ve become a little obsessed. But you can’t blame me if you were cooped up in a hospital room unable to hear you would get bored too. 

I had looked over to Tessa and she had written It’s time to go your mom’s here and she drew a smiley face. As I read what she wrote my smile and heart dropped. I did not want to go back home after everything I was not looking forward for the punishments that appeared in my near future. I had enjoyed the safety of my hospital room only me, my anime, and manga. It was paradise. I get up collecting the 64th volume of Bleach and put it in my bag and headed out of my safe room I have spent so many nights in.

My Mother was standing by the desk with a fake smile when she saw me come towards her. We checked out and we headed to the car.

“When is Dad coming home from work?” I wrote on my board to mom after a few minutes of silence

“What do you mean?!?” she wrote in response “He’s already home just in time for your arrival home of course.”

My heart dropped to the pointy that I forgot to breath. I was going home to my father…………. Waiting………… For me. I started to panic and started to hyperventilate my mom didn’t seem to care I opened the window and started to breath normally again in about 2-3 minutes and I would have said I saw a smile on my Mothers face like you deserve this you little piece of shit. She doesn’t know exactly what Dad does to me all she knows is that he abuse’s me and not her so she’s alright with it.

We arrive home and I get out of the car and so does my mom I slowly make my way to the door I see a rather tall kid about 20 feet away look at me as I walked to the house. He seemed concerned I flash him a fake smile I feel like he said something because he seemed to have yelled something and my mom had yelled something back but I don’t know what it was. I wonder who that kid was? He almost seems familiar. 

Sam’s POV

“I’m taking a walk Dean.” I yelled at Dean who was in the other room

“Okay.” Dean yelled back knowing I would be fine.

I have had that kid Castiel on my mind lately I’ve been a little concerned about him he’s suppose to be returning to school soon. I heard that he lost his hearing due to the attack but it was all rumors nothings been proven. I find myself mindlessly walking until I look up only to see the one and only Castiel Novak and what looked like his mother. Looks like he’s come home but he still has a cast on the left arm and he almost looks afraid or nervous about what he’s doing. I look at him and he looks at me he flashes me a smile I return the favor. I decide to yell at him to see how he was doing. “Hey, How are you doing Castiel? Feeling better?” He didn’t respond but his mother did.

“Hey, what are you doing he can’t hear you! Have some respect!” She practically yelled at me. I was shocked that she yelled at me but mostly about what she said. So Castiel really is deaf. I stood there shocked about what she said as she and Castiel went into the house. 

Maybe when he comes back on Monday I should help him out besides with him being deaf some Jack Asses are going to try to sneak up on him or something. I don’t understand why people have to do that to people belittle other people to make yourself feel bigger I just hate the idea of bulling. Especially as a nerd because I’ve been bullied it was for a short time because Dean found out a beat the guys up and they never bothered me again. 

Before I knew it I was back home I walk inside to find no one home because Dean has gone to work and Dad’s still in jail so I basically have the house to myself. Most people would probably jump at the opportunity but I have to study for a test tomorrow so I have to do that.

Castiel’s POV   
I walk into the house to see my father on the couch a cup of whisky in his hand as he watches something on T.V.. He turn immediately as I entered through the door and looked at me he stood up and walked over to me and Mom who was already heading to the kitchen to get some food. My father started to move his lips and looked at me with a sickening grin that made me want to be on the street again with that maniac. 

He went into the kitchen with my mother and grabbed a dry erase board and came back to me and wrote something on the board with a sinister smile that said ‘I hope you’re feeling better for tonight’. I felt myself shiver as I read the thing he wrote on the board and all the memories that I was thankfully able to forget for some time. They all started to rush back to me and felt like I was going to puke. 

Thankfully I didn’t but I did head upstairs to my room so I could put away the few thing that I had at the hospital in the even more baron room. My room had stayed the same just as I left it plain mattress, single blanket, lamp, and shelf with a few books. I put my manga’s from the hospital on the shelf witch made my room look a little less baron. ‘Here we go again’ I think to myself ‘my old life is now reality again, back to Hell’. Suddenly I feel myself being riped out of my thoughts by a hand forcefully pulling my right shoulder to turn around and meet the gaze of my father with a horrible grin on his face.


	7. Welcome Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry it's been a while sense the last update I've been really busy. Hope you guys like this chapter.

Castiels POV 

By the look on my father’s face he was not going to wait till after dinner for my punishment. He was only wearing his underwear and a plain white T-shirt and held up a dry erase board that said ‘I sent Mom out to a friends house for 3 hours are you ready for your punishment?’ And that’s when I lost it and ran to the bathroom and threw up. Dad of thought I was running away from the punishment and ran after me but when he saw I was puking he just went to his room and grabbed a pack of mints and threw them at me. 

When I was done throwing up I quickly chewed 3 mints to get the flavor out of my mouth as my father was pulling me across the house slowly pulling my clothes off as we neared the room of agony. 

I was only in my underwear when he threw my on the bed as he took his off the show is already hard on. Then he’s looking at me full of lust in his eyes. He walks up to my legs tracing the carving the middle aged man had forced on to me. The next thing I know he’s trusting and I’m screaming even though I can’t hear it come out of my mouth.

 

\- Time Skip -

When he was finally done with the torture which I wouldn't even categorize it as punishment but pure torture. He left the room and when he came back he held up a board that said ‘MAKE DINNER!’. So I got up really fast with regret because my arm hurt horrible sense it’s still broken. I went to my room and got dressed and went down stairs to make dinner. I looked in the fridge and pantry and saw not much but what I did see was enough to make some breaded chicken with fresh corn and mash potatoes. I went straight to work and had dinner ready in 45 minutes flat. By that time my mother had gotten home from her friend’s house and was ready to eat so was throwing things at me. 

I set the dinner table just for my parents because I was not hungry at all or in the mood for food. I was in the mood to just go upstairs and die. My parents thought nothing of me going upstairs to my room instead of eating food. So I made sure my parents were okay with the food and then went up to my room.

When I got to my room I automatically went straight for my bed grabbed the box from under it and opened the box. I look into the box and see an assortment of different things a couple packs of matches, a lighter, two pairs of scissor, 7 new blades unopened, and countless open blades. I go straight for one of the new blades take off my shirt and start cutting I first made a very deep and long cut right down my upper arm it started the bleed immediately and I grabbed the small blood stained bucket also from under my bed. I will do what I always do one cut for every cry I made from the punishment and sense I lost count on how many times I cried I guess I’ll just have to loose count of how many cuts I do. 

After a while of cutting my arm and legs stating to dry into one huge scab so I decided to switch my method of harm to burning I took out the lighter and a pair of scissors. I started to heat up the scissor with the lighter for about 30 seconds because that’s how long it takes to heat the scissors up to a second degree burn and sometimes if you hold it there for long enough a third degree burn. I finish heating up the scissors and without thinking put the pair of scissors on my leg with so much force. I can’t help but cry and all I can think is ‘You deserve this Castiel you’re the one that is the unwanted child, the unwanted faggot that nobody wants around your only use is for punishment. You should just die while you still can nobody will miss you so why not?’ The next thing I see is black.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

After I woke up I realized that I had school today so I got up to take a shower when I felt a shooting pain of my leg and arm. I then remembered the cutting from last night. While I was in the shower I made sure I get most of the crusted dry blood off my arms and leg. While I was washing the blood off my leg I found myself just looking at the carved in word that would be there for the rest of my life. After a couple minutes I finish my shower and get dressed. 

I head down stairs and see that Dad is gone Mom is God knows where so I make myself my breakfast and head out for school.

Dean’s POV 

I’m around my stupid friends again of course discussing how theirs going to confront the stupid little rich kid. I can’t help but feel sorry for him the things their planning are just horrible especially sense he just got out of the hospital. Even for Alastar the plans are just down right awful!

Castiel is suppose to be back at school today so they are just finalizing their plans and back up plans. Then I see him Castiel is walking around the school. God he looked terrible he wore the same thing he wore the first time I saw him even though it was really hot out. Wait there’s someone walking beside him almost like an escort but then I realize I know that person that’s Sammy. This is not going to end well if Sammy’s going to hang out with Castiel and my “friends” are still planning a prank on him then what should I do protect Sam or go along with my friends. I just decide to go inside I told my friends I need to use the bathroom so I could just go to class. 

Castiel’s POV 

Fortunately I make to my first class with only a few weird glances from people and I didn’t see and Dean and any of his “friendly” comrades. First period was rather difficult with the whole barely being able to hear thing I’m slowly getting my hearing back but it’s coming very slowly. The first three periods were a little rough but over all I took notes and got the main concept of what we were learning. Lunch came I wasn’t particularly excited for it for it but at least I won’t be around as many people. 

I sit down alone away from everyone and I pull out the third volume of Goodnight Punpun and start reading. Suddenly I feel this impact on the two seats next to me one of the people were a flaming red head named Charlie and the other was a rather tall boy……WAIT! I’ve seen that boy before when I was coming home from the hospital. I decide to put down my book and get out a notepad I write down ‘hello’ on the paper and give it to the flaming red head.

Charlie gets out a pen and then started to write something down on the piece of paper. She handed it back with a smile as I read it. It says ‘hello we thought you might need some help or company this week or how every long you want we would like to help you’. I look up with a look of surprise I didn’t know what to say no one has been like this to me before. I decide to write down a reply that says ‘I would love your guys’s help this week but I wouldn’t want to burden you for any longer than that.’ I pass the note to Charlie and it looks like she read it to the boy by the look of their faces they didn’t agree with something. This time the boy wrote something down and handed it to me it said ‘No you wouldn’t burden us at all we would love to be your friends.’ I must have shown the shock of this on my face because when I looked up they looked a little worried and wrote something else down ‘Have you ever had friends before?’ To this I just shook my head they seemed empathetic for me and Charlie wrote something down ‘Well now you do’ she handed it to me with a huge grin on her face. 

I’ve never had friends before but before I had the chance to respond I saw them Alastar and a couple of his friends from the boy and Charlie's reactions they saw the look of terror of my face and turned around to see them. I see Alastar say something that I don’t understand but I could tell it was something not very nice by the smirk on Alastar’s face and the boy trying to punch him. I could tell it was directed towards me because it’s always about me. 

All of a sudden I feel my arms being grabbed behind my back and I see my stuff being thrown on the ground around me Alastar grabs my new manga I bought at the hospital looks at it and starts ripping all the pages out. The boy tries to stop him but two other people have got him and Charlie with their arms behind their backs struggling to get free but it’s no use they are obviously stronger than you but they didn’t to think so because they wouldn’t stop struggling. The boy and Charlie both get punched in the stomachs for the struggling I just let my head hang. This is my fault if they hadn’t felt bad for me or been sitting with me they wouldn’t be in this mess.


	8. The Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys I'm really sorry for not updating for 4 months so here's a semi long chapter to hopefully make up for it. Thanks for reading and continuing with this horrible story.

Castiels POV 

By the look on my father’s face he was not going to wait till after dinner for my punishment. He was only wearing his underwear and a plain white T-shirt and held up a dry erase board that said ‘I sent Mom out to a friends house for 3 hours are you ready for your punishment?’ And that’s when I lost it and ran to the bathroom and threw up. Dad of thought I was running away from the punishment and ran after me but when he saw I was puking he just went to his room and grabbed a pack of mints and threw them at me. 

When I was done throwing up I quickly chewed 3 mints to get the flavor out of my mouth as my father was pulling me across the house slowly pulling my clothes off as we neared the room of agony. 

I was only in my underwear when he threw my on the bed as he took his off the show is already hard on. Then he’s looking at me full of lust in his eyes. He walks up to my legs tracing the carving the middle aged man had forced on to me. The next thing I know he’s trusting and I’m screaming even though I can’t hear it come out of my mouth.

 

Castiel’s POV 

When he was finally down with the torture which I would even categorize it as punishment but pure torture. He left the room and when he came back he held up a board that said ‘MAKE DINNER!’. So I got up really fast with regret because my arm hurt horrible sense it’s still broken. I went to my room and got dressed and went down stairs to make dinner. I looked in the fridge and pantry and saw not much but what I did see was enough to make some breaded chicken with fresh corn and mash potatoes. I went straight to work and had dinner ready in 45 minutes flat. By that time my mother had gotten home from her friend’s house and was ready to eat so was throwing things at me. 

I set the dinner table just for my parents because I was not hungry at all or in the mood for food. I was in the mood to just go upstairs and die though. My parents thought nothing of me going upstairs to my room instead of eating food. So I made sure my parents were okay wit the food and then went up to my room.

When I got to my room I automatically went straight for my bed grabbed the box from under it and opened the box. I look into the box and see an assortment of different things a couple packs of matches, a lighter, two pairs of scissor, 7 new blades unopened, and countless open blades. I go straight for one of the new blades take off my shirt and start cutting I first made a very deep and long cut right down my upper arm it started the bleed immediately and I grabbed the small blood stained bucket also from under my bed. I will do what I always do one cut for every cry I made from the punishment and sense I lost count on how many times I cried I guess I’ll just have to loose count of how many cuts I do. 

After a while of cutting my arm and legs stating to dry into one huge scab so I decided to switch my method of harm to burning I took out the lighter and a pair of scissors. I started to heat up the scissor with the lighter for about 30 secound because that’s how long it takes to heat the scissors up to a second degree burn and sometimes if you hold it there for long enough a third degree burn. I finish heating up the scissors and without thinking put the pair of scissors on my leg with so much force. I can’t help but cry and all I can think is ‘You deserve this Castiel you’re the one that is the unwanted child, the unwanted faggot that nobody wants around your only use is for punishment. You should just die while you still can nobody will miss you so why not?’ The next thing I see is black.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After I woke up I realized that I had school today so I got up to take a shower when I felt a shooting pain of my leg and arm. I then remembered the cutting from last night. While I was in the shower I made sure I get most of the crusted dry blood off my arms and leg. While I was washing the blood off my leg I found myself just looking at the carved in word that would be there for the rest of my life. After a couple minutes I finish my shower and get dressed. 

I head down stairs and see that Dad is gone Mom is God knows where so I make myself my breakfast and head out for school.

Dean’s POV 

I’m around my stupid friends again of course discussing how theirs going to confront the stupid little rich kid. I can’t help but feel sorry for him the things their planning are just horrible especially sense he just got out of the hospital. Even for Alastar the plans are just down right awful!

Castiel is suppose to be back at school today so they are just finalizing their plans and back up plans. Then I see him Castiel is walking around the school. God he looked terrible he wore the same thing he wore the first time I saw him even though it was really hot out. Wait there’s someone walking beside him almost like an escort but then I realize I know that person that’s Sammy. This is not going to end well if Sammy’s going to hang out with Castiel and my “friends” are still planning a prank on him then what should I do protect Sam or go along with my friends. I just decide to go inside I told my friends I need to use the bathroom so I could just go to class. 

Castiel’s POV 

Fortunately I make to my first class with only a few weird glances from people and I didn’t see and Dean and any of his “friendly” comrades. First period was rather difficult with the whole barely being able to hear thing I’m slowly getting my hearing back but it’s coming very slowly. The first three periods were a little rough but over all I took notes and got the main concept of what we were learning. Lunch came I wasn’t particularly excited for it for it but at least I won’t be around as many people. 

I sit down alone away from everyone and I pull out the third volume of goodnight Punpun and start reading. Suddenly I feel this impact on the two seats next to me one of the people were a flaming red head named Charlie and the other was a rather tall boy……WAIT! I’ve seen that boy before when I was coming home from the hospital. I decide to put down my book and get out a notepad I write down ‘hello’ on the paper and give it to the flaming red head.

Charlie gets out a pen and then started to write something down on the piece of paper. She handed it back with a smile as I read it. It says ‘hello we thought you might need some help or company this week or how every long you want we would like to help you’. I look up with a look of surprise I didn’t know what to say no one has been like this to me before. I decide to write down a reply that says ‘I would love your guys’s help this week but I wouldn’t want to burden you for any longer than that.’ I pass the note to Charlie and it looks like she read it to the boy by the look of their faces they didn’t agree with something. This time the boy wrote something down and handed it to me it said ‘No you wouldn’t burden us at all we would love to be your friends.’ I must have shown the shock of this on my face because when I looked up they looked a little worried and wrote something else down ‘Have you ever had friends before?’ To this I just shook my head they seemed empathetic for me and Charlie wrote something down ‘Well now you do’ she handed it to me with a huge grin on her face. 

I’ve never had friends before but before I had the chance to respond I saw them Alastar and a couple of his friends from the boy and Charlies reactions they saw the look of terror of my face and turned around to see them. I see Alastar say something that I don’t understand but I could tell it was something not very nice by the smirk on Alastar’s face and the boy trying to punch him. I could tell it was directed towards me because it’s always about me. 

All of a sudden I feel my arms being grabbed behind my back and I see my stuff being thrown on the ground around me Alastar grabs my new manga I bought at the hospital looks at it and starts ripping all the pages out. The boy tries to stop him but two other people have got him and Charlie with their arms behind their backs struggling to get free but it’s no use they are obviously stronger than you but they didn’t to think so because they wouldn’t stop struggling. The boy and Charlie both get punched in the stomachs for the struggling I just let my head hang. This is my fault if they hadn’t felt bad for me or been sitting with me they wouldn’t be in this mess. 

Sam’s POV

“Hey Sammy we should see if we can help out the kid Castiel today I heard he went deaf.” Charlie said 

“That a good idea Charlie.” I said “I’ve been a little worried for the guy I mean one my dad is the one who did this to him and second I saw him in the hospital a while ago and he looked awful.”

“Well then it’s set at lunch we’re going to sit with Castiel and ask him if we can help him.”

Through the first three periods of the day I couldn’t stop think about Castiel and how this might actually be my fault because Dean and I weren’t there to take the beating. Also I remember seeing him on his first day here and thinking about going up to him and I didn’t because I thought it would be a bad idea because he might not like me but now I see that he just really needed a friend especially with everything he went through. 

Lunch came faster than I expected and I met up with Charlie in the lunch room to look for Castiel but he was no where in the lunch room. 

“This is no use you know it Sam” Charlie said looking at me

“Dude you were the one to suggest this idea?!” I exclaimed rather louder than I wanted to be

“That’s not what I meant I mean looking in the lunch room. Think same if you were bullied, had no friends, and just got back to school you wouldn’t want to be in one of the worst places in the school where most the judgement happens.” Charlie said “He’s probably in a quiet room not the library that’s too obvious maybe one of the study hall rooms.” 

“Wow! I have to say that pretty impressive.” 

“What can I say I’m a genius” she says with a smirk

We head to look in the different study hall rooms and it took a couple of rooms but we found Castiel we walked in and it looked like he was reading and oversized comic book. We decide to sit down beside him and then he notices us he put his book down and went to grab something from his backpack. We find out it’s a notebook and he writes something down ‘hello’. 

Wait is he really deaf from the attack?!?! Charlie decides to reply and have a conversation with him and then she gives the notepad to me so I can reply but after I replied once she took it back. I see Charlie write down ‘well now you do” I assume she’s talking about having friends but then I see this look of terror on Castiel’s face I look at Charlie and she looks at me we automatically look behind us thinking maybe someone’s behind us and we were right. It’s Alastar and some of his other friends these guys are known to be real dicks. “What do you want Alastar?”

“Oh, it’s got nothing to do with you blondie. My friends and I just want to welcome the Faggot over here back to school with some fun games.” Alastar said with a smirk. I couldn’t contain it I had to punch this dick wad. I tried but one of his friends grabbed my arms and pulled them behind my back. Alastar made his way over to Castiel who had already been captured by one of his goons. There was this look of defeat on his face like he knew what was going to happen, he didn’t even react when they literally pulled his broken arm behind his back. Alastar threw all his stuff on the floor and picked up the book he was reading it looked new. But Alastar started to rip the pages out of the book and I started to struggle to get free and so did Charlie but in return we got this look from Castiel as if he was saying it’s no use and that’s when we both got a swift hard punch to the stomach. Charlie and I doubled over in pain but our heads were raised as if they wanted us to watch Alastar beat up Castiel. Before we knew it Castiel was a bloody mess on the ground. 

Alastar turn around and looked at the guy holding me and said “It’s time to play dress up.” with a sickening grin. The guy passed him a gym bag which looked like it was pack with stuff in it. Alastar turned back to Castiel who was laying on the ground he told the guy who was by him “Take of his clothes”. He did what Alastar said first with his trench coat then his tie I couldn’t help but look away in respect for him and he looked like he was in a lot of pain and I couldn’t bare it. 

But then I heard the biggest gasp from Charlie that I think I’ve ever heard in my life I turn to her to see what was wrong and I she a tear fall from eye as she look in Castiel’s direction. I turned my head and let out a gasp myself. To be honest Alastar looked like he didn’t really know what to do because his friend had taken Castiel’s clothes off and revealed a mutilated body his legs were covered in self harm cuts and burn. Then I saw a huge scare on his right leg that said FAGGOT it looks like someone just carved it into his leg mercilessly. Wait…… did Dad do that? I knew he could get really violent but not this violent. I look to Castiel’s face and I see that he’s crying, I can’t really blame him but I can’t help but feel bad for him. 

Then it hit me all of Alastar’s buddies were in shock at the site of Castiel’s body I should take advantage of this. I decide to break free of the guys grip only to have the guy grab me back into his arms. 

Suddenly I hear the door open. I see it’s Dean a flash of hope rushed over me. Then Alastar turned around and said “Hey Dean-o how you been? Want to join?”

My eyes shot wide open and I say “Dean are you friends with them? They are bullying Castiel and “ I’m suddenly cut off to a punch to the face by Alastar. “What do you know this kid Dean?” 

I look at Dean and I could see the rage in his eyes as he looked at Alastar as he said “That’s my little brother you Bastard!” Then punched him so hard he fell on the ground. The person who was holding me let go to attack Dean I took this time to go to Castiel. I grabbed his trench coat and covered his body he was only in his underwear. After that I saw Dean knock out the last of Alastar’s friends Charlie rushed over to wear I was and started to try to dress Castiel. As Charlie decided to do that I turned around to Dean mad. “WHAT THE HELL MAN WHY DID YOU JUST STAND THERE FOR SO LONG?! WE NEEDED YOUR HELP! CASTIEL NEEDED YOU!”

“I didn’t just do all that for Castiel. I did that for you I only protect you.” Dean said

“Don’t you feel at least a little bad for what Dad did to him?! Don’t you want to help him out even just a little bit!?” 

“Well a little bit. Why are you so hung up on helping him?”

“Dean he was Fucking hospitalized thanks to our Dad that’s why.” I said “We don’t have time for this we need to get Castiel to the nurses office.”


End file.
